A Simple Gesture: The Extended Scene
by narutopowerman
Summary: An aftermath of my first story, "A Simple Gesture."


**Authors Note:** Hey guys! Since my story was good to some of you guys, I decided to make a little extended scene from my first story, so you might want to read "A Simple Gesture" first. Enjoy!

**Pairings: **James/Kendall

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush

**A Simple Gesture: The Extended Scene**

**James POV**

It's been more than two hours since I decided to go to the pool, and as much as I love to tan, I went back to Apartment 2J to get some food. Hey! Even tan and muscular guys like me got to eat to. Kendall would've made some sort of remark about my "Egotistical Personality". I've always had feelings for the blonde leader of our group, but I just ignored them and went on with my life.

I knew that Carlos and Logan were still home for some reason, so I knew thered be company when I get there.

"Hey guys I-what the?"

I saw them, kissing at the couch. I couldn't believe it. I was shocked, blown away, and flabbergasted in so many levels, it could reach out to the edge of the Milky Way Galaxy.

Suddenly, Kendall pulled me. He guided my to the front door, but before we left, he mouthed something I couldn't understand and winked. The last thing I saw was Logan blushing before Kendall closed the door.

**Kendall POV**

I was outside the apartment. I waited for them to tell each other how they felt about each other and become an item. It made me think about my own feelings towards James. He may have a huge ego, and get annoying as much as Carlos, but I still really loved him. He was gentle and kind. I was in my own world where James and I are together, until James interrupted me.

"Hey Kendall, whatre doing out here?"

"Nothing much."

He went inside our apartment when I was still thinking about James. I wanted to tell him how I felt, but I didn't want him to hate me. I even dumped Jo just so I could try again. I just wish it was easy to tell him. It was real quiet, until James shocked statement.

"Hey guys I-what the?"

Instantly, I went to James to get him out of there for the sake of the darling couples privacy. I mouthed, "Have fun" and winked. I saw Logan turn red before I led James out.

**James POV**

I was still shocked by what just happened. Two of my best friends were kissing each other. It blew my mind off. Kendall was trying to calm me down. I was screaming like a madman. Im surprised that Bitters didnt come up here to shut me up.

"Logan...Carlos...kissing...what?

"James, calm down."

"Why does no one tell me these things?"

"Well, they didnt even know themselves."

"Wait, did you know?"

"Well, yeah. They both told me."

"And not me?"

"Well, I guess they trust me more."

"That hurts."

"Well, you do spread gossip, and they didn't want anyone else to know."

"I SPREAD GOSSIP? I AM NOT SOME GIRL!"

"Trust me, you do."

"Well, I would've kept my mouth shut."

"No way."

I get more and more frustrated when we kept on arguing. My friends were keeping secrets; they think I'm some kind of girl who spreads gossip, and they dont trust me to keep my trap shut! Of course I would be mad! Just then, Kendall smirked. I have a bad feeling about this.

**Kendall POV**

I just got a great idea. Its risky, but I'm willing to try! I just hope James doesnt get mad at me for this. Then again, some of my ideas become a huge disaster.

"I got an idea on how to keep your mouth shut."

"And what is this great idea of yours?"

"You'll see."

"See wha-"

I did it. I kissed him. I've always wanted to kiss those sweet, soft, plush lips. It was one of the most single greatest things I could've ever done. It became even more amazing when he kissed back! I pushed him against the wall, and kissed him more ferociously. We had to let go for air.

"Does that mean were boyfriends now Kendall."

"You bet your huge ego ass we are."

Then I kissed him again, but James pushed me back. I was about to ask why he stopped, until I saw Logan and Carlos peeking through the door. They must've known we saw them, because they ran straight to their room, and locked the door. We went after them. It wasnt right for them to disturb us.

**Logan POV**

"LOGAN! CARLOS! You better get out here, or YOU'RE DEAD!"

"YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN YOU GET OUT HERE!"

"Logan, should we get out and face them?"

"No, lets just stay here. We'll let Momma Knight to take care of them in 3...2...1..."

"KENDALL! JAMES! YOU GET YOU'RE BUTTS DOWN HERE!"

"What did you do Logan?"

Just in time for her to come in. It's a good thing I had fast fingers. I grabbed Kendall's phone and texted Katie that said something very, very inappropriate for her to know. I knew that Momma Knight would see this message since she was with Katie at the pool. I put the phone back in the kitchen so that I wouldn't get blamed. I knew that she would come but not that fast. I was just faking with the countdown.

"Let's just say that they'll be in their room for grounding, while we'll be in our room kissing and even more."

"I like the way you think Logie."

**A/N: **A devious Logan. I like. Anyway, thanks for reading. I loved making those stories. I might make a sequel to A Simple Gesture later on. Plz review! I love you all! (BTW I had to revise this story because the people who reviewed my story pointed out that I was missing many punctuation marks. I'm really sorry for those people, because their reviews will be deleted. I had to re-upload this, cause I have no idea how to edit it when it's already uploaded. Anyway, thanks to Sum1cooler, and EvilGeniusBookWorm13. You're reviews will be lost, but you guys are still awesome!)  
><strong><em><span>:) Narutopowerman (:<span>_**


End file.
